Vibration dampers for motor vehicles are generally known in a plurality of embodiments in the prior art. For example, as hydraulic vibration dampers for motor vehicles, comprising a damper cylinder which is filled with damping fluid and in which there slides a damping piston which is connected to a piston rod, is provided with pressure-controlled throttle valves and divides the damper cylinder into two working chambers, and in which a bypass passage is provided for adjusting the damping force, the flow cross-section of which bypass passage may be controlled by a bypass valve system arranged outside the vibration damper and accommodated in a tubular valve housing. In dampers of this type, the outer tube is formed similarly to the inner tube as a circular cylinder and surrounds the inner tube concentrically. Such dampers are installed in all possible installation positions, i.e. in the entire range between a horizontal and a vertical installation position, and have to remain fully functional in such an installation position.
German Patent Publication No. DE 43 42 883 A1 discloses a hydraulic, controllable vibration damper for motor vehicles having a damper cylinder containing the damping fluid.
One problem with the embodiments known in the prior art is the sealing of the inner tube with respect to the outer tube. Often the components installed for sealing result in noise emissions that can usually be attributed to relative movements between these components and/or with the inner tube.
Thus a need exists for improved vibration dampers for motor vehicles and an improved method for producing a vibration dampers and, in particular, the arrangement of components on and/or in damper tubes, in which the above-mentioned disadvantages are prevented.